


Beyond the Last Steetlamp

by Peachu_Blossom



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, might elicit gender dysphoria due to sexual content, trans!zenigata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachu_Blossom/pseuds/Peachu_Blossom
Summary: Zenigata is chasing Lupin once again but this time he actually catches him. Lupin has other plans and reveals that he intended on stealing more than just jewelry that night.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Beyond the Last Steetlamp

Why was Arsène Lupin III so fast?

Sweating and exhausted, Zenigata sprinted frantically down the cobblestone alleys of a small French town. Weaving through back alleys and skipping down uneven staircases. His skin chilled by the bitter frost of the night, he followed his prey. The shadow of the man in question leading him ever closer to the edge of the town and closer to the rural neighbors. If he made it to the fields, he would lose him. 

A growl of frustration and a boost of adrenaline at the prospective idea of him returning empty handed, he hurried. Past the cottage sitting dark and quiet at the end of the street, under last flickering streetlamp, and…

Zenigata didn’t care that the slender form of the thief slipped seamlessly into the tall grass of the French rural field. He continued headfirst into the foliage, desperate. 

Fumbling hands parting the sea of amber kissed stems, hearing nothing but the sounds of his own wheezing from the exertion of running. He calmed himself enough to stop, unsure of where he was and which way he came from. Lost with nothing but the stars and moon to pity his failure.  


“LUPIN!” He screamed the thief’s name into the darkness, white knuckles gripping his ice-cold handcuffs. His face pink with the exertion of the chase and the frustration of losing his target.

He heard it. Soft rustling from behind. With a triumphant grin, Zenigata swiveled around and pounced into the grass.

“Ouch!”

He had nailed him. 

Using his legs, Zenigata held the smaller man underneath himself. He squared his hips to get a better seat on the thief’s lap. As quick as lightening, Lupin was trapped underneath him on his back, arms raised above with a new pair of shiny cuffs linking his slender wrists together. 

“Pops! When did you get so…” the man tried to pull his hip up from under the larger man but Zenigata leaned forward to spread his weight further across the smaller man’s frame. “So…” He trailed off once more.

He had never seen Lupin at a loss for words. Was this a trick like the time he pretended to be drunk to escape? Confusion was clearly written across the detective’s face. He had been lost in his own thoughts when he heard a soft chuckle from underneath him and remembered why he was in this moonlit field with a wanted criminal. 

“I finally caught you! Don’t even think about moving!” he wiped the sweat from his flushed face and used the other hand to pull Lupin’s arm’s above his head. He heard the thief moan in response.

This caused the detective to look more carefully at Lupin’s face, squinting in the darkness. The moon highlighted that the smaller man had been just as winded as him, chest rising and falling rapidly. Sweat and dirt was smeared across his pink face. His eyes were half lidded and glinting with mischief. 

Lupin smiled noticing the older man inspecting him and grinded his hips solidly into the detective’s weight. He heard the older man squeak in response and took this time to work diligently on his handcuffs. Bewildered and frantic, Zenigata used his free hand to grab the man’s waist to hold him down.

“I don’t know what you’re trying but it won’t wo-ahhh!” The man couldn’t even finish his sentence. The smaller man bucked forcefully back into the other man’s groin. The detective’s hand still held firmly onto the thief’s shirt. The force of Lupin lifting his hips caused him to pull the fabric from its tucked in position exposing the smaller man’s stomach to the frigid air. Lupin was panting heavily now. The chase was over, but it had also just begun. He slipped a newly freed hand down and pulled the larger hand of the detective above his head swiftly. Surprised, Zenigata gasped as he slipped and came nose to nose with Lupin. He felt the other man’s fingers delicately intertwine with his own and held his breath as Lupin lifted his head, his sweat chilled cheek pressed against his stubble. Lupin breathed heavily into his ear sending shivers down his spine.

“I came here to steal more than jewelry.”

“What?”

Zenigata tensed as he felt the chill of the handcuffs press into his own wrists. The man below him laughed deviously at his confusion. 

Was this just a game to him?

“Don’t look so disappointed!” Lupin quickly rolled the detective off himself, splaying the man on his back with a grunt. “I’m about to steal what I really came for!”  


Lupin took the other man’s confusion as an opportunity to desperately crush his lips to Zenigata’s. Tongue exploring the wet heat of his mouth, tasting the bitterness of coffee and cigarettes. He settled himself on top of the startled man, roles officially reversed. Lupin embraced his new position of power and began to wantonly grind his hips, hot and frantic for friction. He couldn’t help his widening grin as felt Zenigata moan into his mouth. Panting and gasping for air, he broke their kiss to stare down heavy lidded at the flushed shaking mess below him. 

Lupin delicately slid a hand to the other man’s belt and held fast to the now warmed buckle.

“Tell me I can have you.”

Zenigata desperately pulled his cuffed hands over his head, grabbed the thief by the collar, and pulled him back into another deep kiss. Gasping, they broke apart, the detective still maintaining eye contact as he licked his own swollen lips trying to speak.  


“Since the day I first chased you, you’ve had me.”  


Hands now filled with purpose, Lupin expertly slipped the belt open and yanked heavily on the fabric to yield entrance. Zenigata slammed his head back into the soft earth below him as he felt the cold skin of the thief’s hands slide delicately down his flesh to rub idle shapes into his erection.

“Fuck!” A hand slipped over his mouth.

“Don’t be too loud in case your officers are near.” The younger man winked and instantly increased the speed at which he was circling the tender flesh leaving the other man to bite his cheek and squirm. The free hand of the thief slid effortlessly up the man’s shirt exposing his scarred abdomen and chest. He watched as the cold air made the detectives nipples harden and traced old white scars across his stomach up until he reached one of the tender peaks. He delicately played with the erect flesh between the pads of his fingers causing the man below him curse his name under heavy, panting breaths. 

“You’re so handsome.”

Zenigata blushed deeply at this and turned to face the grass, too embarrassed to look the thief in the eyes. Lupin stopped his wandering hands to dip down and give the man a tender peck on the cheek. A content sigh escaped him as he framed the detective’s pink face with his hands so that he could admire him. 

“I had secretly always wanted you to catch me.”

This caught Zenigata’s attention. He pulled his gaze to meet Lupin’s. 

“I also secretly wanted you to fuck me.”

Lupin had to stifle his own laugh at the blushing exasperated mess of a detective. Zenigata finally collected himself and muttered sheepishly about his jacket. Lupin blinked, trying to understand what he had just whispered hesitantly. 

“I’m sorry?”

“The handcuff keys! They’re in my coat pocket… if that’s something you want?” he inquired, eyes darting to his left side where his inspector’s jacket had folded in under his waist. Lupin couldn’t help the next laugh that escaped and had to quickly slap a hand over his mouth to hush himself. 

“Koichi! You’re so Naughty!” He kissed him once more, brief yet sweet. “If you are okay with it, I’d planned this night to be special for you!” 

Wandering hands returned to his nipples and teased the flesh. Zenigata moaned and growled finally answering a hurried “yes”. That iconic chuckle escaped the thief as his hands slid downwards against sweat slickened skin to the top of the older man’s pants and boxers finally pulling them all the way off. Zenigata whimpered at the absence of warmth from his partner’s body. Realization finally dawned on him, while he lay exposed and vulnerable. Eyes snapping open, his familiar loud self suddenly exploding in confusion and exasperation.

“You PLANNED this?!” was all that escaped him as he felt two newly slickened fingers skillfully dip back between the folds of flesh, finger pads pressing on his entrance. 

Lupin brought his mouth back down to his and kissed him once more, worrying the detective’s bottom lip while he rubbed circles and pressed softly at the tender opening. 

“Shush,” Zenigata heard the distinctive snap of a plastic lid. “You want them to find us?” More of the cold slick dribbled down his fingers allowing a digit to penetrate his heat. 

“Fuck!” Zenigata growled between gritted teeth, eyes tightly shut, bracing his hips. “You…ahhhnn.” His panting became harder, breath sporadic. “You brought lube?”

“Oh yeah, I always have that!” The thief nonchalantly tossed the bottle to the side. “I planned by bringing condoms! Also, Goemon and Jigen already distracted all the police that were with you. We’ve been alone ever since we left the mansion!”

“I’m sorry, WHAT?!” 

Lupin pushed in heavy with the second finger and used the pad of his thumb to rub the delicate skin above his hole. Index and middle finger curled and prodded the moist heat inside, stretching slowly. 

Zenigata couldn’t hold himself and bucked his hips eagerly down onto the exploring fingers. His voice faltering, Japanese accent rolling thick off his tongue, he cursed the thief and his partners in crime. His hands still cuffed together, he pressed hard above his head to lift his greedy hips up to the thief.

“Hold on, hold on,” the invading digits retreated with a wet pop. Lupin quickly undid his own belt and hissed as the frigid air kissed his raging erection. Skillfully, he slid the aforementioned condom into place and palmed himself as he spread the other man’s legs wide for him to admire his work of the man’s newly loosened entrance. 

“Lupin,” The thief’s free hand began to rub wildly on the other man’s own erection while he readied himself. “Lupin… please.”

Lupin retracted his hand to retrieve the previously forgotten lube. He added ample amounts to himself and then discarded the bottle once more as carelessly as he had the previous time. He positioned himself between the other man’s legs and pulled firmly on his hips to position him better for entrance. He weighed the tip of his cock against the pulsing opening and gave Zenigata a quick glance to see how he was fairing. Before Lupin had a chance to ask if he was okay, the detective grinded his hips down instinctively onto the other man taking him partially in. Lupin gasped at the newfound warmth and inadvertently bucked his own hips deeper to meet the other man’s desperate grinding. 

“You’re so fucking tight!” His numbed mind spilling his words in his native French tongue. “I’ve wanted you for so long!” 

He quickened his pace, hips expertly circling and grinding into place deep into the growling detective under him. Zenigata rolled his hips in time with Lupin’s, meeting in the middle of their desperate need for closeness. Lupin removed a white knuckled hand from his lover’s hips and quickly resumed fast paced circles on the other man’s erection causing Zenigata to curse his name once again. Lupin loved hearing his name, especially when it was on panted breath from a handsome ICPO inspector. He felt the tight heat clamp further around his girth and moaned long and desperate at the contact. 

“I’m…” the detective hissed and rolled his head back unable to concentrate long enough to form words. All he could muster was his lover’s name under hot breath and moans in a desperate need to communicate his impending climax. Lupin took the hint and sped up his efforts, both hands back to the man’s hips to force himself into the deepest point he could possibly go. The man stiffened underneath him lost in orgasm. Lupin felt the hot spasms of his hole envelop and massage him. Deep cramping of muscles pulling and stroking his length. He came hard, eyes rolling into his skull. Lupin could see stars as he climaxed, body trembling from the pleasurable waves. Trying desperately to maintain himself he faltered and crumpled on top of his lover gasping for breath.

Lupin felt thick arms envelop his smaller frame. Clumsy fingers from handcuffed hands massaging lazy circles into his scalp. Lupin kissed the exposed skin on Zenigata’s chest and pulled a hand up under his chin to run fingers along the white scars he could find. He wondered how many were from their adventures and how many were from before he was the center of his world.

A soft whisper came from the larger man. Lupin, head still cloudy with post-euphoria, lifted his gaze to look at the man’s face.

“What?”

A blush spread across Zenigata’s face as he glared at the thief lazing under his arms.

“I said pull your dick out.” No longer heavy with Japanese accent but more a frustrated exhaustion. 

“Oh.” The younger man burst into his familiar laughter as he gently pulled himself from under the man’s relaxed hold. He tenderly freed himself from the comfort of the slick heat with a hiss. The thief removed and tied the condom, tossing it behind him into the field. Zenigata wasn’t sure what to say. He obviously shouldn’t carry a used condom around, but he also shouldn’t leave a used condom in a field for the rural neighbors to eventually find. Either way was gross, and he stifled a chuckle earning himself a sideways glance from the thief. 

“I’m not carrying that.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

Lupin, being the gentleman, slipped Zenigata’s boxers and pants back up onto his waist and awkwardly zipped them back into place. Grass and dirt covered them both and Lupin had to tuck himself uncomfortably back into his own boxers. 

“I need a shower.”

Lupin looked amusedly at the man next to him still splayed on his back, a red ring from the cuffs appearing on his wrists from their earlier love making. He winced and quickly undid the cuffs to allow the detective to finally move his arms into a more natural position. Lupin dangled the cuffs above him watching the older man rub the soreness from each wrist before snatching the cuffs back and tucking them into his jacket. 

“We can shower back at the hideout.”

“Excuse me?”

Lupin crawled on all fours, half disappearing into the thick grass to return with a large walkie talkie held firmly in one hand. Lupin switched a dial and let the hiss of static settle before announcing triumphantly into the receiver, “Mission successful!” Maniacal laughter erupted from the smaller man as Zenigata sat up rigid at what he had just witnessed. He regretted sitting up so quickly, still sore from moments before, and with a defeated sigh dropped backwards once again. 

The radio sputtered and through the speaker Zenigata could hear the congratulatory voice of Jigen exclaiming how proud he was that his boy got his dick wet.

“You know me! Once I get my hands on something I want, I never let go,” he winked at Zenigata who just groaned and reached for his hat to cover his face. An idle hand grasped at the air above his head. He must have dropped his hat somewhere during the chase. 

“By the way, we found Pop’s hat at the mansion. We’ll bring it with us. Be there in two minutes.”

Lupin thanked the gunman and turned the dial to off. 

“Come on,” Lupin stood, bones popping. He flexed his back to elicit a loud pop and then twisted to extend a hand to Zenigata. “We can have round two in the morning.” 

Zenigata blushed furiously as he took the extended hand of his new lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am a trans man and told my partner I was upset that there wasn't enough bottom!zenigata or trans!zenigata representation. So, I finally shut up and wrote something. Go easy on me, this is my first time writing smut and the first time in ten years that I actually wrote something. College makes you hate writing. Anyways, thank you for reading. Stay safe, wash your hands, and wear a mask.


End file.
